comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hippolyta of Themyscira (Earth-1938)
Origins Hippolyta was the middle child of Alcippe. Alicippe was born in Athens but fled to the outskirts of society because she refused to bow to the roles of women were supposed to play in society. Alcippe raised Hipplolyta with her other two daughters, Antiope and Astarte, as traveling butchers. When people would ask who was the father of her children, Alcippe claimed is was Ares, the god of war. Hippolyta herself didn't really believe that, but her older sister Astarte believed it so much, she spent her money on a sword to train. Hippolyta joined in almost immediately, with Antiope following soon after. While they might not have been daughters of Ares, Alicippe's children had a natural talent for war. When Hippolyta was just sixteen, Alicippe passed away from illness. Before she died, she told her daughters to bow to no one and to always relay on their sisters. After burying their mother, the girls had to find a new way in life. They decided to do what they did best: fight. The three young women began working as mercenaries. Hippolyta mainly used a sword, Astarte used an axe and Antiope used a bow. While they weren't taking seriously at first, their skills made them well-known. They often worked for local kings but would sometimes protect those who had no one for free, mainly widows, single women and children. Soon other warrior women joined their little group. They became known as Amazons because because of the villiage the mothers of the group kept their children, Amazonia. While Astarte was the leader, Hippolyta the tatican of the group. Her stoic grace contrasted with Astarte's proud charisma and Antiope's playful nature. Still, the sisters were always together. So, when the royals of Troy offered them a contract when almost all the Greek islands went to war with them, the sisters all agreed to it. Their battalion became a vital part of Troy's early victories but their winning streak couldn't last forever. Antiope fell to the legendary Greek warrior Achilles. Then, Astarte died while getting Hippolyta to safety. A shell-shocked Hippolyta was recovering from own injuries in the city when the Greeks got into Troy using a trick. The Greeks laid waste to city. Hippolyta finally snapped and killed nearly thirty soldiers despite having a recent stab wound and only having a dagger. Still, Hippolyta fell in a battle. Her last thoughts as a mortal was a wish to see her beloved sisters again. Little did she know, Hippolyta would get her wish. Hera, Athena and the other Greek goddesses felt guilty as the Trojan War was the result of the gods' petty feuds. They wanted to make a paradise for the surviving Trojans but Zeus wouldn't allow it. When they didn't drop it, Zeus told Hera her paradise could only have women in it, thinking it would make her give up. Instead, it made Hera more determined to make it. When the goddesses were deciding which mortals would the women, Athena remebered a group of warrior that had caught her eye... Queen of Paradise Isle Hippolyta found herself standing in front of the gods of Olympus with her previously dead sisters. Athena asked the sisters if they would lead a new nation of women. Wanting to be together again, the sisters agreed as long as their soldiers could join them. Some of their battalion preferred to accept their death in battle but most of them joined their leaders on the beautiful islands the gods created for them. Their new bodies were stronger and immortal. New women would occasionally appear on the island if their last words or thoughts were prayers towards a goddess. There were three main islands: Paradise Island, the had most their crops, Amazonia, where the Amazons would live and train and Doom's Doorway, a harsh island that would be the main line of defense against "Man's World". The sisters became the queens of the newly named Themyscira. Hippolyta would be in charge of laws, Astarte would be in charge of warfare and schooling and Antiope was in charge of things like training. Hippolyta was a strict but fair judge. The population of Themyscira grew slowly but steadily. For decades, Themyscira knew no war. They would go to Man's World for trading but never stayed long. However, Ares hated them because he despised the a society that would never have war. Ares convinced the demigod Herakles, who had been greatly by Hera, to destroy the Amazons to hurt the marriage goddess. With a small army, Herakles sailed to Themyscira while claiming they needed the Amazons' help with a monster. The three queens were willing to at least hear their plead, only to be ambushed. Hippolyta, Astarte and Antiope were trapped with enchanted chains. Herakles bragged about how he would enslaved the Amazons while their queens could do nothing. Hippolyta despaired as many of her beloved subjects were killed in battle. However, Hippolyta was freed by a skillful and smart Amazon called Phillipus. Hippolyta pretended to still be trapped when Herakles came to gloat again. She claimed she had fallen in love with him and asked to rule by his side. Herakles wanted to prove her love by kissing him. Hippolyta agreed, only to put him in a headlock with her now free hands. The Amazons rallied and defeated the invaders. Herakles was banished from Themyscira forever. After this incident, the gods put a spell over Themyscira so only Amazons could find it. This incident also made most Amazons deeply distrustful of men and people from Man's World in general, especially Hippolyta. Despite the magic protecting island, kings or warriors still wanted to find Themyscira and conquer it for it's riches. Not wanting another Herakles incident, Astarte and Hippolyta asked a somewhat new Amazon, Myrina, to assassinate those who would not stop looking for their island. Antiope disagreed with this, saying they were letting Man's World win by hiding and acting like Ares by getting others to do their dirty work. Hippolyta augured it was for the good of their people that they never put themselves in danger again. Even after Themyscira faded to myth, a rift remained Antiope and her older sisters. The breaking point came when Hippolyta discovered that Circe, a powerful Amazon sorceress had been trapping ships from Man's World, turning the male sailors into animals and forced any women on the ships to be her servants. While Hippolyta didn't trust or even most non-Amazon women, she was disgusted at the cruelty Circe showed. Hippolyta defeated Circe and banished her. It came to light that other Amazons had known about Circe's actions but said nothing. These Amazons were put in prisons for their crimes. Antiope claimed that Themyscira's extreme isolation was at least partly to blame for Circe's actions. Her older sisters disagreed, thinking there was already darkness in Circe's heart and weakness in others. Angered by her sisters, Antiope gave up being a queen and left Themyscira. Even after Astrate told her she could never return, Antiope was still willing to go. Hippolyta was heartbroken by her little sister leaving but was determined to keep up a brave face for her subjects. Queen of Themyscira For the next few centuries, Themyscira was a peaceful place. While some new innovations were brought to the island by new Amazons, the isle remained more or less like Ancient Greece in terms of tools and culture. The Amazons didn't really mind as magic could met most of their needs. However, the queens noticed that the worship of the Greek gods had long stopped. For nearly century, no new Amazons arrived in Themyscira. Hippolyta had always been sad that women who did believe in the Greeks gods or had never heard of them weren't given the chance to become an Amazon, she was upset that almost no one would ever be able to live in Themyscira. Astarte and Hippolyta decided to ask the Greek goddesses if all women could be given the chance to come to Themyscira. At first the goddesses were very relucant but made a deal with the Amazon queens. If a woman's final thoughts were about any important female figure, they could be given the choice to become to an Amazon if they accepted the power of the Greek gods. The other condition was that the goddesses could ask a favor from Themyscira and the queens couldn't refuse. Hippolyta and Astarte agreed. While many of the women who were able to become refused, a good portion did join Themyscira. The Amazons believed this would start a new golden age. However, a war beyond their control was about to begin. In an effort to take control of the world, a group of powerful magic beings called the Lords of Chaos sowed discontent between different pantheons of gods. There had always been distrust between the gods since they had became aware of each other, so only a spark was need to ignite a war between them. While many other pantheons had chosen mortals to fight for them, the Greek gods had none. That's were the Amazons came in. To honor their bargain, Hippolyta and Astarte led the Amazons into intense, bloody battle. Hippolyta even faced Antiope, who had become a vassal for the Egyptian gods. Thankfully, neither Hippolyta or Antiope went for the killing blow and decided to move before their patrons could realize they were pulling their punches. However, Astarte was killed. Hippolyta cradled her sister as she died. Filled with cold fury, Hippolyta searched for answers. She discovered the Lords of Chaos's plans, she revealed them to Athena. While all the gods were relucant to admit they were tricked, they deiced to join forces to banish the Lords of Chaos. Hippolyta was happy her people were free from fighting, she was devasted by the loss of her older sister. The Greek gods wanted to reward Hippolyta for her help. Unfortunately, the Greek gods wouldn't grant Hippolyta's two greatest wishes-for Asarte to be brought back to life and Antiope to be brought back to Themyscira. Hippolyta seriously considered just spurring the Greek gods for robbing her of family. Still, Hippolyta decided to try one request. The Greek gods would give Hippolyta a child. To her surpise, her gods agreed. Under their directions, Hippolyta went to the clay beaches of Paradise Isle where molded the figure of baby girl. When she was finished, a bolt of lighting came down from the heavens and soon the clay figure let out a cry, the clay becoming flesh. Hippolyta felt immediate love for the little girl. She named her Diana, after the Roman name for Artemis, as Artemis been the kindest to the Amazon. The grief from losing her sisters never went away, Hippolyta was now happy with her beloved child. Not all the other Amazons felt the same affection for the little girl. As they had all suffered through the war, they felt it was unfair only Hippolyta got such a reward, one that the other Amazons will never get. Combined with resentment over Hippolyta's deal being the reason they were in the war in first, Hippolyta become very unpopular with a good number of Amazons. Myrina, who had always thought she should be in charge, gathered supporters and tried to take over Themysicra. A civil war broke out on Themysicra. Hippolyta fought Myrina one-on-one and defeated her. After that, Hippolyta's followers defeated Myrina's forces. While some accepted punishment, Myrina and some others were banished to Man's World for their crimes. While this was hard for Hippolyta, her love for Diana always kept her grounded. Return to Man's World Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Amazons (Earth-1938) Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT Characters (Earth-1938)